


Getting Pampered:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Family, Foot Massage, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Organ Transplantation, Pampering, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Since Steve made the right decision to go home after the case, Danny decided to make sure that he is taking care of himself, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!*





	Getting Pampered:

*Summary: Since Steve made the right decision to go home after the case, Danny decided to make sure that he is taking care of himself, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!*

 

"I think I am gonna go home, I broken enough Post Op Care Rules today", Commander Steve McGarrett said, as he smiled at his lover, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who was impressed that his super seal is gonna rest up, & take some time off, & just enjoy having some time to himself, The Blond will have to reward that type of behavior. "See you, Guys, Later", The Five-O Commander said, as he headed for his truck.

 

Inspector Abby Dunn asked with a little bit of concern, "Is he okay ?", Danny said with a smile, "Yeah, I think with some rest, He will be, You guys enjoy **_Side Street_** , I set up a tab there, Tell Mario to make sure that he treats you like gold, Or we will be having issues", Captain Lou Grover said with a smile, "You are a good man, Danny Williams", The Blond winked at him, & said, "Don't you forget it". They went their separate ways, & ready to have a great night out. "Bye, Danny", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Officer Kono Kalakaua called out, "Bye", Danny called back to the cousins.

 

As they went to their vehicles, Abby said, "Lou's right, They will be okay", Chin kissed his lover, & said, "Yeah, They will be just fine", The Ex-Surfing Pro said, "Come on, Let's have some fun for a change", Lou said, "I'm game, Let's do it", They got into the car, & headed down to their favorite hangout spot. They just wanted to forget about the case, & just chill out for the time being.

 

Danny was happy to find his lover on the couch watching a movie, He looked more peaceful, than he did earlier. The Loudmouth Detective kissed him on the lips, & he said, "Thank you for listening to me, I am gonna make you a yummy treat", He went to the kitchen, & prepared it for him. He hopes the former seal will like it. Steve just wanted to stay where he was, & not move for awhile.

 

"I know that we can't drink beer for awhile, But, I hate alcohol beer, I know you detest it, I was thinking we have a dessert of some sort first, Hot Chocolate, Chocolate is the cure for tough & bad days", The Five-O Commander smiled, & said, "It's perfect, Danno, Thank you". He kissed him fully, & then they cuddled & snuggled each other. They just relaxed against each other, as Steve puts on the game for them to watch, as soon as the movie is over, & Danny changed his clothes. 

 

Danny rubs Steve's tired & achy feet, "Mmmm, I am getting spoiled here, I think", The Hunky Brunette said breathlessly, & moaned out in pleasure, as Danny was being gentle with the massage, "You deserved to get pampered, Cause you listened to me through the last part of the case, & I am rewarding it". He leaned up for a sweet kiss, Once, He saw that Steve was boneless, & completely relaxed, They snuggled up against each other further, & fell asleep, with the t.v. on in the background.

 

The End.


End file.
